Pensando a Monica
by kaede94
Summary: "Mi dispiace, Mon", rispose. "Mi dispiace così tanto". "Per cosa?" "Per averti chiamato grassa", rispose stringendola a sé. "Era una cosa stupida da dire e, e…" "Va tutto bene, Chandler", disse lei. "L'ho superata". Mondler. One-shot.


- Traduzione della fanfiction "Thinking about Monica" di **tatalol** -

**NDA: Non ho ancora scritto nessuna fanfiction su FRIENDS, ma ieri stavo riguardando alcuni episodi e mi è venuta in mente questa. Chandler ha dato della grassa a Monica, cosa che l'ha ferita, in "Ricordi di un giorno di festa" (5x08), ma nessuno ci ha dato troppa importanza. Lei, invece, si è scusata per il disastro del mignolo del piede. Ad ogni modo, io non sono molto brava - Mi piace leggere, solo che non so scrivere - ma non riuscivo a togliermi quest'idea dalla testa, quindi… vedremo come va. (A proposito, tutto questo si svolge durante quell'episodio).**

Erano quasi le tre del mattino quando Chandler si svegliò. Stava facendo un incubo in cui Monica - al tempo in cui era grassa - piangeva perché lui l'aveva definita grassa. Chandler si mise a sedere respirando forte e si sentì subito male. Certo, lei gli aveva tagliato la punta del mignolo del piede e aveva poi cercato di riavvicinarlo, e certamente lui l'aveva motivata a perdere peso, ma l'aveva anche ferita. Quel giorno avevano chiarito, lui le aveva detto che l'amava, e lei sembrava stare bene, ma il suo sogno…

Scivolò fuori dal letto e uscì lentamente dalla sua stanza, poi dall'appartamento e entrò in quello di Monica. Era davvero una buona idea non chiudere a chiave le porte. Cercò di camminare senza fare rumore - solo perché Joey sapeva di loro due non significava che dovesse scoprirlo anche Rachel - ma finì per sbattere il ginocchio contro il divano. Indietreggiò fino al tavolo e poi cadde a terra con un gemito sommesso. Le porte delle camere di Rachel e Monica si aprirono simultaneamente.

"Cos'è stato?" bisbigliò Rachel. Monica si guardò intorno velocemente e notò Chandler per terra con gli occhi spalancati.

"Sai una cosa, Rach?" disse Monica. "Non è niente. Me ne occupo io. Torna a dormire."

"Ma, Mon-"

"A dormire!" urlò Monica freneticamente. Spinse Rachel dentro la camera e sbatté la porta. Poi tornò da Chandler e quasi lo trascinò nella sua stanza.

"Chandler!" sbottò. "Che ci fai qui?"

"Mi dispiace, Mon", rispose. "Mi dispiace così tanto".

"Ti dispiace?" ripeté. "Per cosa?"

"Per averti chiamato grassa", rispose stringendola a sé. "Era una cosa stupida da dire e, e…"

"Va tutto bene, Chandler", disse lei. "L'ho superata".

"Lo so", disse. "Volevo solo che sapessi che i-io… ci tengo a te." Fece attenzione a non dire di nuovo che l'amava, non perché non fosse così, ma semplicemente perché non era sicuro di essere pronto per quello. "E non cambierà." Lei fece uno dei suoi sorrisi stupendi e lo baciò . Bastò quello a far tornare tutto a posto.

Circa dieci anni dopo, Monica, per non si sa quale miracolo, restò incinta. I dottori le avevano detto di non perdere le speranze e, certo, loro avevano già Jack e Erica, ma successe e basta. Era quasi all'ottavo mese e Monica era a dir poco enorme, ma in una maniera molto, molto bella.

Chandler la guardava mentre dormiva, si raggomitolava al suo fianco con una mano sula sua pancia e l'altra abbandonata sul letto. Prendeva la sua mano e la baciava dolcemente, le spostava i capelli dal viso, e poi le tirava su le lenzuola. Gli piaceva quanto fosse grande la sua pancia e gli piaceva che avesse quell'aura radiosa da quando avevano scoperto che era incinta.

Lei ebbe il suo periodo di voglie assurde e ormoni impazziti, ma non si lamentò mai di sentirsi scomoda. Lui era quasi sicuro che avesse ancora paura che sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa. Un altro mese, pensò mentre le accarezzava i capelli. Solo un altro mese.

"Monica", sussurrò dandole un leggero colpetto. "Monica".

"Mmh?" si lamentò. Lei aprì gli occhi e lo guardò.

"Volevo solo dirti che ti amo", sussurrò. "Ti amo così tanto".

"Oh", lei sorrise e cercò di affondare ancor di più la testa nel cuscino. "Ti amo anch'io".

E poi si addormentò di nuovo. Lui le scivolò vicino e si addormentò.

**NDA: Non è venuta esattamente come pensavo, e la parte sul futuro non era prevista, ma l'insieme di idee che avevo é cambiato da quando ho iniziato a scrivere e beh… ditemi che ne pensate, per favore.**

- Traduzione della fanfiction "Thinking about Monica" di **tatalol** -


End file.
